FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to reservoirs for supplying oil to large industrial mechanisms and in particular relates to such assemblies which must be connected to oil supply lines in mechanisms which do not provide ready access to the oil supply line. In particular, the invention relates to an oil reservoir assembly which facilitates connection of the assembly to and disconnection of the assembly from a hard to reach oil supply lines during the installation and removal of heavy, clumsy, housed mechanisms such as the turning gear assemblies used in connection with steam turbines.
Steam turbines include large rotors which are difficult to rotate from an at rest position due to their large mass. Moreover, during start up and shut down of the turbine, it is desirable to slowly turn the rotor to minimize temperature differentials. Devices known as turning gears are conventionally provided to facilitate the initiation of the rotary motion of the rotor and to rotate the rotor slowly during heat up and cool down.
Conventional turning gear assemblies are heavy, clumsy, housed mechanisms which must be lubricated during operation and which are conventionally mounted for removal and reinstallation. The turning gear assemblies are generally mounted in rather cramped quarters requiring a certain amount of manipulation for installation purposes. Access is limited because the place where the turning gear assembly performs its function is subject to a hostile environment which must be contained. Because of this it is often extremely difficult to connect the oil supply line to the turning gear assembly in an operational condition.